Lovestruck T
by Skyyler
Summary: Many heart breaking/warming tales of, well, love. Matchings include Tigress/Tai Lung, Tigress/Po, and Crane/Viper. These are the more 'sensitive' stories, that shouldn't fit into Kplus. R&R!
1. Reminiscing

**Lovestruck, T**

Reminiscing

Tigress / Tai Lung

By: Skyyler

* * *

"You bastard!" The snow leopard screamed, as the guard continued to torture him in the worst of ways. Today, it was simply just kicking him in places he didn't want to be kicked in. Not only that, but his stomach, and face. There was nothing Tai Lung could do about it. All he could do, was lay there strapped down with those chains, and take it.

He breathed hard, as blood dripped from his runny nose. He was still giving the guard, who was now snickering and walking away, an evil glare. Did he deserve this? _Hmm, Master Shifu, did I deserve __**this? **__I bet you didn't expect this to happen to me, but no... no, no, no, you had to let Oogway have his way with me. You don't even bother speaking of me around the townsfolk, because you think they'll be too, 'afraid', of my name. My own name, one that supposedly, __**you **__named me by! Master Shifu... I want you dead! _Tai Lung breathed in fast, as his dry mouth sapped for water. "I want you **all **dead!" He moaned, and fell back down. Once again, he let the utter silence take over him, and throw him back into his own shame.

"Tai Lung." A deep, solemn voice came.

The snow leopard didn't react.

"Look at me!" A hoof slapped his face up to a rhino. Tai Lung wanted to bite his hand, but couldn't; because of safety precautions... "Open your mouth."

Tai Lung growled, and opened. His parched, bloody mouth was shown to the guard.

"Hmm." The guard grunted, as he set down a bowl of somewhat dirty, brown-looking water. "Drink it. We need you alive, and nevertheless, hydrated." The guard let down his shoulders, as he looked down at the clay bowl. He kicked it over to Tai Lung, as he shook his head, and walked away.

Tai Lung's breathing quickened, as he looked back down. "Thank god... something to drink..." He softly whispered to himself. He shoved his face into the bowl, tasting a delicious sensation of...

_Wait..._

He spat out the liquid. He then looked down at it. It was rum. _Rum? Why would they... _He blinked, as he saw something form in the bowl. A face. A beautiful face, with the eyes of the sun, and the face of the moon. A striped feline, his... his forgotten friend. Tigress, was the name. She was staring at him with her young, innocent eyes. Always those, young, innocent... eyes... _Tigress...._

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

Tai Lung slowly made his way out of the palace; in order of Shifu, to go find his other student. Tigress wasn't in the Jade Palace, somehow. Maybe she sneaked out. For what reason, though, he didn't know. The first place he would look would be the home of one of her close friends, Song, who lived in the Valley of Peace, right next to a noodle shop a bunch of birds were working in. That's where he would go, first.

The snow leopard stood on the edge of Song's somewhat small lawn, and looked up at the window. It was lit up by a couple candles. Obviously, Tigress was in there. What else could Song be doing this late at night? Tai Lung didn't bother thinking about it. He needed to get their attention somehow... "Song...!" He softly whispered, so that only she could hear, from the window.

Silence.

"Song!" He softly yelled again. No answer, still. Sighing, the snow leopard looked around below him. A rock. He grinned. Taking the small rock, he launched it inside her window.

_Crack!_

"Shit." He crouched. _Too hard, Tai Lung... too hard..._

"No, I'm not going with you to the dance tonight, Chin! Go away!" A feminine voice came.

Tai Lung shook his head and blinked. _Chin...? Oh, never mind... _"Song! It's me, Tai Lung! Shifu's worried about Tigress... I'm sure _you _know where she is?"

A fox's head poked out of the round window. "What? I don't know!"

"Are you hiding her somewhere?"

"Are you saying you don't trust me? I don't know where she is! Go..." She thought. "Go to the bar, she might be there."

"What?! She's not allowed over there!" Tai Lung grunted.

"Oh really?" A grin took Song's face. "She's gonna be in some serious trouble, then."

The teen snow leopard shook his head. "What are you doing up so late, anyways?"

"I'm going to the dance with Skyler at midnight, duh! Tell me, what kind of dress do you think I should wear? This one..." She held up one.

"Don't care..." Tai Lung whispered to himself. He walked away.

"Or this one?" She looked around. "Tai Lung?"

…

The snow leopard sneaked behind a rather small building, that was considered the bar. Only those of age 21 and higher were allowed in. He was 18, but he looked like 21, didn't he? He flexed. _Oh yeah, I look like 21. _He sneaked in.

The bar was filled with rather large pigs and rhinos. There were barely any rabbits or any types of birds around, though. The snow leopard walked with his chest high among the folks, as they drank their hearts away. _I can't believe I'm doing this... I mean, what if Tigress isn't even here-_

"Beam me up, Chang!" A lady-like voice came. It was the voice of Tigress. _I knew it! I knew she was here! _He turned around, to see a massive female pig, sitting at the tip of the bar, staring at the bartender. He frowned. That wasn't Tigress.

"Would you like the usual, miss?"

"Well of course I would! Why... wouldn't I?" That same lazy, feminine voice came. Yes, it was of Tigress's. He just knew it.

Tai Lung quickly bolted around the fat pig, and long-behold, there she was, slouching, and pretty much already too crashed to think. _Tigress... how stupid can you get... _He angrily marched over to her, and grabbed her ear.

"Oww, what the f-"

"Outside, Tigress." He spoke in an angry tone.

He and Tigress both stumbled outside, and they were soon facing each other, Tigress having no idea what was going on, and Tai Lung, angry as hell. "Tigress..." He raged.

Tigress kept her stare low, at his new purple pants that Shifu gave him for Christmas.

"Tigress," He touched her chin with his fore-finger, and had her look straight up at him with her tired eyes. "How old are you, Tigress?"

She hesitated, as she nudged away from him.

"Hey." He grabbed her. "Tell me, how old are you?"

Tigress looked up at him with innocent eyes. _Those innocent eyes... no matter what, they always get to me... _"Sixteen..." She looked back down.

"And what age are you supposed to be, in order to go to places like bars?"

She looked away. "Twenty-one..."

Tai Lung sighed. "You know this is a really horrible thing that you're doing-"

"Well so what if it's bad!" She burst out. "Didn't... didn't you use to drink when... when you were my... age? It's perfectly... fine Tai Lung! I don't kn- know why you're freaking o... out about it-"

"I'm freaking out about it because it's not just the law, it's for your own safety! You could... you could kill yourself by drinking like this!" He scolded.

"Yeah well..." She nearly fell over, soon catching herself. "Well I'm not dead, Tai, I'm not... not dead..." She couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt as if her head was too heavy to support herself. And with that, she fell right into Tai Lung's arms.

…

"_Tigresssss.... Ti.... Tigress... _Tigress.... Tigress! Tigress! Hey, wake up!" A growling voice came. It was Tai Lung's voice.

All she could think of right that second was where she was. She was... lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling... no wait, Tai Lung is here, with her. It was still night time, considering her open window shone no rays of light in.

Tai Lung stared at his friend. "Thank god Tigress... I had to sneak past Master Shifu with you on my back... I had to tell him that you sleep-walked outside, and I had to bring you back in! You owe me... Tigress..."

All Tigress could see was his lips moving, and his eyes flaring at her. How cute it was just to stare at him. _I wonder if he'll let me feel him... _She brought her hand up to his chest, as she inspected it. _How furry.... _She poked his hard stomach, feeling the already-formed six-pack. _Sexy..._

"Uh, Tigress?" Tai Lung asked in his confusion. This was just too awkward.

Tigress smiled. "You're real furry." She crawled a little closer to him, until he slowly backed away, against the wall. Tigress then brought her head slowly up to his, and their noses met. Touched.

Tai Lung breathed in quickly. "What are you doing...?" He breathed onto her neck, on accident, giving her the shivers.

Tigress smiled in satisfaction, and forced her lips onto Tai Lung's. It happened all too fast. The snow leopard couldn't back away any further. They were kissing. The sensation was completely nerve-wracking. Not only his wide eyes showed his reaction, but also his ears began to stiffen. Their two moist lips caressed each others, as they both slowly opened up, and licked each others lips as well. Tigress pulled away. She was now pretty much on top of him. "Am I a good... kisser?" She smiled, letting her fangs show.

Tai Lung blinked in amazement. He was speechless. He still couldn't get over the fact that they kissed. He still couldn't get over the fact that-

In a quick reflex, the snow leopard brought his hands to Tigress' cheeks, and softly brought his lips to hers, once again. This was incredible... he wanted it to last forever. He opened his mouth, and licked the inside of Tigress' teeth, letting his saliva drip into her mouth. She did the same, as she soon pressed her lips harder against his, begging for more. Her hard breathing began to warm Tai Lung, as he soon brought his hands back down to keep himself stable. Tigress then began to bring her moist, warm body against him, and her fur began to warm his. Her legs were both in-between his, as she soon brought her hands onto his shoulders. Squeezing them in lust, she growled in satisfaction, and began to speed up her breath, to catch up with her body. Tai Lung wrapped his hands around her back.

Tigress took it a step higher, when she took her paws to his pants and slowly tugged on them, as Tai Lung started to roll up her shirt...

* * *

He opened his eyes. Breathing hard, he looked around. _No... I wanted it to last... _He brought his head low, as his strained arms slowly begged for a little more strength to hold the boulders that were keeping him down. He was back in this damned prison. _Tigress... even though you were drunk, and had never remembered anything that night, I still love you... in a way you wouldn't understand. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever set my eyes upon, and now, I may never see you again... _A waterfall of sorrow fell from the lakes in his red eyes. It dripped into the bowl of rum.

"Hmhmhmhmhmmm..." A low, soft chuckle came. _They knew..._

Tai Lung's breathing quickened dramatically, as he perked his head up to the three guards standing in front of him.

"Reminiscing, Tai Lung? Hmm?" They laughed again.

Tai Lung growled in great rage. "Damn you..."

* * *

_So from now on there will be two dfferent Lovestrucks... one for teens, and one that's just all happy. This one is Lovestruck T, meaning the material in it is a bit more sensitive and suggestive. Still the same pairings, just more intense love scenes._

_AAH. Okay so I don't know if it would still be rated T if I went on with the flashback. I don't do cuddly very well. Anyways, tell me if you want change or something... because I'll gladly do it. I just won't do anything really bad, in that way, changing the rating. Tell me how it is, please. _

_-Skyy._


	2. True Love

True Love

Tigress / Tai Lung

By: Skyyler

_AN: This story is connected with the previous story, called Reminiscing. Might wanna listen to Tru Love by Phil Whickham if you want some connection, even though it has nothing to do with it. _

* * *

The tigress sat, eyes staring down at her surroundings, holding her legs up against her chest all the well. One of her arms was settled on top of both of her knees, as she licked her hand thoroughly. It was all she could do now... for there was nothing _to _do. There were no places to go... and no animals to meet. At least.. not anymore. _I waited for you, and yet, you didn't show. How could you... for getting my act up, along with my weak hope. Please, just come back... _She stopped licking her paw, as she placed her head aside from her arm. All she could hear now was her slow heart-beat, pounding ever so softly, yet now, it seemed like thunder in this dark-filled, quiet room. Inspecting the ground with a squint, she found the wrist band he dropped, just before running away from her. He wasn't afraid of her, nor did he not want to be near her, but all he _could _do was run. He said he would come back for her, but...

Sighing softer than a butterflies wing-beat, she leaned over, and picked up the green wrist band, looking it over in silence. _Would this be a gift to me... or just a mistake? _She observed it, finding it was just a normal wrist band, like it always was. _Would something this simple be so complicate? _She set it down, as she soon got up and slowly made her way over to her window. The planks of wood softly creaked as she set her weight on each one, until she got to the wooden-framed, watcher's passage. Opening it up, she looked out among China. The beautiful night air silenced her, as he eyes seemed to glow from the moon-lit's everglow. Before the hot springs that the five bathed in, the buildings were lit up peacefully in the night sky Their windows were slowly flickering from the candles that were steadily being disturbed by the soft wind. _Could something be more intimate than ordinary love? Could something like this turn into something more, even if, there cannot be anything to gain? _She let down her shoulders at the on-going thought of her lost love, or so she thought. Turning around, she trudged back to her bed in her own dismay and tragedy.

A thought then quickly passed her mind by. It spoke with a soft, tinted, and weak voice, as it echoed through her thought-filled head. _It's been three years, Tigress... I'm sure you know where I am..._

Softly gasping in confusion, Tigress looked around. "Tai Lung?" She softly whispered. Seconds passed, as she grew desperate for a reply.

_I'm sure you know how I got here... and what had possibly happened to me._

Tigress, deep in deceived thoughts, fell to the ground, and covered her face with her shaking paws. "I'm just imagining this... Tai Lung isn't going to come back..." She couldn't believe anything she was thinking, or that, what anyone could have possibly even been saying.

_Because I can't come back, Tigress... Hasn't Shifu told you?_

The tigress poked her head out of her paws, as she blinked her eyes open. "What has Master Shifu not told me? About you, Tai Lung? He knows where you are?" She knew he was crazy, now, but this was better than utter, desperate silence.

_He knew a long time ago, and still knows. He wants to keep it secret from you... He wants to keep me, secret from you..._

Tigress' face quickly changed. Anger filled her heart, along with her chest and throat. In rage, she got up, and bolted out of her room, waking the three new students; Viper, Mantis, and Crane up on her way out.

…

"Where is he...?" Tigress barged into Master Shifu's room in angst, as he woke up with a gasp.

"Tigress, what are you-"

"Tai Lung, Master! I need to know where he is!" Her clenched paws wanted to cover her water-filled eyes.

"Tigress, I don't understand-"

"Where is he?!" She ran after him, kicking over a desk on her way. "Where is Tai Lung?" Her strong, furious voice soon turned weak and dark. "I... I know you know where he is..."

Shifu quickly realized where she was getting to. But, how could he tell her... she was only thirteen years old... and she was still a baby girl, wasn't she? Should she need to know?

"I need to know!" Tigress cried.

Shifu's eyes quickly turned light, as he looked up at her in pity and a tint of sadness in his eyes that had shown his emotion very clearly. "I... I'm sorry, Tigress..."

Tigress blinked, as she took a step forth in desperation. "What? About what, Master?"

"Come... sit down." He beckoned her over to his bed, as he sat as well.

The feline shook her head. "No! I won't sit down! Just tell me where he is, Shifu, I don't want your details." She sniffed.

Shifu slowly brought his eyes down to the marble floor she stood on. "Tai Lung... he..." He sighed, keeping his gaze at the floor, as he began to hesitate his long breaths. "He was desperate... to become the Dragon Warrior... he, tried to become what he knew was fate."

"What? Why, Master?" Tigress gasped.

"Master Oogway, said he had darkness in his heart. He was apart of Black, and we couldn't do anything about it..." He looked back up at her. "He wasn't destined to be the Dragon Warrior, but still he wanted to take that scroll, by force, after injuring many the Valley of Peace. He was... He was put in prison, Tigress."

A tear escaped from Tigress' quivering eyes, and stained her fur. She didn't look into his eyes, but was looking a little away from him, as if staring into oblivion. She was in desperate thought. "Which... which prison?" She breathed.

"He was put into the Chor Gom prison-"

Wind knocked him in the face, as he soon looked up, finding his door was flapping in and out. Tigress was gone.

Shifu breathed in quickly in reply. "Tigress! No! It's dangerous! You can't..."

* * *

**Chor Gom Prison**

* * *

Tigress finally stopped running, after hours of putting up with the winter's harsh, freezing weather. The guards noticed her, as they soon put up their spears to her, giving her no entrance. Growling in her madness, she broke the spears from the middle, and knocked out the guards in a matter of seconds, giving a fist to their temples.

Busting through the doors of the prison, she was met with many more guards, yelling and ranting quick orders at their own crew, and her. Flying past them, she got to a bridge. She slowly turned her head to the side, and looked down. She saw she was standing on the edge of a massive cliff, one that led to something... or some**one **that she couldn't very well see. Catching her breath, she looked around. Massive rhino guards were coming from each side. She had no where to go. She looked back down, as adrenaline rushed through her veins. She was going to do it. _Alright Tigress... here we go... here we-_

Jumped.

Wind caught her body, as it blew her fur divided. Finding a decent landing spot, she flipped and touched her feet with the floor. A rapid stinging and numbing sensation hit her legs, as she went flying across the cold, stone ground. She didn't land it perfectly.. but then again, she could never, because she only learned how to land massive jumps like that last week... The pain came. She cried in sharp pain, as she tried to get back up. Limping across the bridge, she staggared her breath. The tigress looked over the second long bridge that she just landed on. She was much closer to the bottom... which...

Tigress gasped quickly. She couldn't believe what she saw. _What a terrible sight... _She quickened her breathing, as she got to her feet, and jumped again.

Cold wind whipped her fur away from her face. The seconds seemed to dwell, as the silence came back to her. _I need to make this jump.._

Landing with a massive **thump, **she felt something crack in her ankle. It felt fine for a second, but when she moved, the pain came again. Grunting and whimpering in great pain, she stumbled to her feet once again, and...

She blinked in agony, as tears rushed out of her eyes. She looked up, and saw... _Is this who I think it is...? _Guards were coming down from all over now. She slowly limped over to the snow leopard, who seemed to be trying to hold back his dripping tears into a bowl filled with dirty water...

"T.... Tai Lung?" She asked in a weak voice, over the wailing rhino voices all all around her.

The snow leopard didn't pick up his heavy head. "Tigress... I... I'm sorry..."

"You... how, how could you do such a thing, Tai Lung?" She cried, crawling over to him. Something in her foot was broken.. and she knew it now, from the on-going pain. A warm sensation rushed to her ankle, as it just made her feel even more pain. She wanted to throw up at the spot.

Tai Lung didn't respond, as he was covered in his own disgrace.

"How could you..." She looked at him, as his head still hung low. She could see tears falling from his eyes, as well.

"Tigress, it's just me... I know, it's all my fault..." He slowly pulled his beaten, yet still soft and furry head up. "I'm... I'm fine, Tigress." He smiled through his tears.

Tigress brought her head down, as she took very sharp breaths in her on-going pain. Her eyes could no longer hold her emotions, as the lump in her throat finally gave in. She began to sob right on the spot; regardless what kind of an animal she was... she just couldn't see Tai Lung like this.

"No, please Tigress, don't cry, I..." He tried to comfort her, but he had no hands to use, because they were tied down by the frozen chains. "Tigress, be a big girl... you know that this was never your fault..."

"I know it wasn't, Tai Lung..." She could hear the gate quickly come down. She shook off her tears, as she looked back up to him. She slowly brought her head up to his. Their faces were only a couple feet apart. "I just can't believe you never came back... I... I missed you, Tai... I, I expected you to be there! I expected you to come back for me...!" She hiccuped her crying.

"Hey," He caught her weary gaze. "I'm here, aren't I? And even when I'm not..." He softly sighed out, as a white cloud escaped his muzzle from the atmosphere. "...just know, I'll... I'll always be with you." His lower lip quivered. "I love you, Tigress, I've loved you so much... and, and I always will love you..."

"I..." She hesitated in her deep emotion, as it tied close to his. "I love you, too..." Tigress replied, as she looked into his eyes. She slowly brought her face as close as possible to his. The sound of stamping footsteps came into their hearing. She closed her eyes, as their soft lips touched.

_Tigress smiled. "You're real furry." She crawled a little closer to him, until he slowly backed away, against the wall. Tigress then brought her head slowly up to his, and their noses met. Touched._

Tai Lung blinked.

_Tigress pulled away. She was now pretty much on top of him. "Am I a good... kisser?" She smiled, letting her fangs show._

Tigress looked at him in lust; yet great pity and sorrow, as she quickly got forced away from him, by the guards rough hoofs. They grabbed her shoulder and legs tightly, as they yanked her out. Everything was silent, and all she could see was Tai Lung, staring at her with desperate eyes. Her vision blurred, as they dragged her out, as far as possible from him.

_Tigress took it a step higher, when she took her paws to his pants and slowly tugged on them, as Tai Lung started to roll up her shirt..._

Tigress looked at him in desperation, as well. She could remember everything about Tai Lung. He was always solemn, but that's one thing she loved about him. She loved how he would try to ignore her when she wanted to be next to him for once... she loved how he would always stand outside the Jade Palace, staring out at the stars, every day. He would always dream of becoming the Dragon Warrior, but his dreams were crushed. She remembered walking out there, and standing beside him, staring at the same stars as he was. She not only looked up to him, not only was she just a friend to him... _That night showed us who we were... no, this is no ordinary love..._ Rivers of great, clear tears flew from her red eyes, as her quick shots of breaths quickened her heart-beat. She could see Tai Lung beginning to sob in hs own mess. _No, it was never ordinary love that we had, nor ever... what we have now..._

Is True Love...

* * *

_Review?_

_-Skyy._


	3. Time Never Forgets

Time Never Forgets

Crane / Tigress

By: Skyyler

_**A.N. **This is somewhat an emotional and low-pitched chapter. There's no comedy, so if you want something that you may want to read for a good feeling, I'd suggest you read this. This story was inspired by the song "Do You" by Yiruma. It goes pretty good with the story, because it's all piano. This story was taken a bit off of my new story: The Fight Inside. Coming after Unspoken: The Past. I think you will know what it will be about once you read this._

* * *

There she sat; perched up against the long, elderly tree of wisdom. Her glimmering, orange eyes blinked ever so slowly, as they reflected the bright moon, itself. Her slow breathing settled her tears down, as she soon loosened her clenched fists. _He was gone, and we all know he's gone. There is no use trying to look for him, because he's, gone... _She tightened her jaw a little bit more in her own worthless emotions. Everyone else was asleep, except for her. She could never sleep, or at least, not anymore. He just left her, and she could do nothing about it.

"Tigress..." A soft voice came. It was completely settle, and clear. Tigress slowly brought her head up from her own emotional state, and looked up. There, stood a bird with a rather long beak; Crane. "I know what's on your mind, and I'm terribly sorry, for... for everything." He looked down, and sighed. Once sitting by the tree that Tigress was also upon, he raised his head to the stars up above. "He had to leave for a reason, and just know that it was never your fault."

Tigress couldn't keep herself from whimpering. It was good that the light rain-droplets that fell from the cloudless skies above covered up her already flowing tears. She finally spoke in agony. "He was a great warrior, a great student, and..." She clenched her eyes shut, as her sinuses stung from more on-coming tears. "And a great friend, Po was." Her teeth clattered, as she opened her eyes, once again. More tears came pouring out. "I finally came up and decided to become friends with him, but... now he's..."

"Tigress, it's okay..." He scooted next to her.

"No, it's not okay!" She swatted him off. "He was more than a friend, Crane.." She looked at him. "He was my.. best, friend." She looked away in deep thought for a very long time. "I loved him."

Crane just nodded his head. "Maybe he'll come back, and-"

"He's not coming back." Her lip quivered as her very voice seemed unstable. "He's never coming back..."

Crane looked at her with great depression, knowing that she has been through a lot. She was the one that stayed with Po his whole stay here, until he had to move back to his own country for his own family's purposes. _How dumb it was for them to just take him like that though... didn't they know his place in China? Didn't they know that he was __**the **__Dragon Warrior? _Crane finally looked away and sighed. "He held a big spot in each and every one of our hearts, and... and I don't think that place will ever be taken away from us. We all know that he's still out there, and no matter what, we _will _meet him once again." He looked back at her. "Just don't doubt. I know you love and miss him so much, as we do too; but you just need to stay strong, and-"

Tigress broke into sobbing, as Crane quickly went over to her and cushioned her within his feathers. "Tigress, come on, I know you're better than this..." He hugged her tighter, as he let his body get closer to her. Tigress slowly nuzzled her head a little into his neck, as she stared out in thought. Crane looked out among China. "You still have us."

"Yes... I do." Tigress quickly confirmed, as she closed her eyes. Her cold body shivered from the wetness all around her. The moon lit every part around them. There were no shadows, everything was just, bright.

Crane smiled through his fears and emotions. "He will come back, don't worry..." He closed his eyes along with her.

Seconds of soft silence passed.

"Crane?"

Crane opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"Th....thank you, for always being there for me. I mean, even at times like this. You've always stayed with me." She frowned in sadness, yet in her mind, she felt safe and comfortable. She picked up her head, and looked at him. She softly formed her lips into a kiss, and pecked his beak, looking back at him.

Crane was shocked. His blushed face only added to his embarrassed smile. "You may want to save your kisses for Po."

Tigress blinked. "What do you mean?"

Crane softly let go of her, as he backed away to take off. "He loves you, and you, him. Once he comes back, you will see. Although none of this is too romantic or amazing, just know that this is the same old love in the plays and such; it lasts." He smiled lightly. "He still loves you. Time never forgets." He began to extend his wings.

"Wait." Tigress got up, and looked at him with her now searching, orange eyes. "Do... do _you _love me?" She asked in the most honest voice.

Crane lowered his wings. "W...what?" He swallowed. _What was she saying?_

Tigress walked up to him. "Do you love me, like Po does?"

The bird hesitated his breaths, and emotions. "I... I don't know what to say, I..."

"You don't need to say anything..." Tigress walked up to Crane, and brought her hand up to touch his wing. "Because... I think _I _love _you_..."

Crane began to slowly walk up to her. "Do you really mean this?"

Tigress blinked, and looked away. "N..No, I do not." Her own thoughts took her over. She was desperate to have somebody by her side... but, there was no one around. There was never anyone around..

Crane finally sighed. "Think about Po, Tigress." He said in a soft voice. "I'm sure he's thinking about you..." He seemed discouraged. Slowly taking off, he looked down at her. _I'm sorry, Tigress..._

* * *

_Good/Bad pairing? R&R please... D:  
_

_-Skyy._


	4. Reality 1

Reality (Part 1)

Tigress / Po

By: Skyyler

* * *

She was crying. The warrior, the fierce, innocent, worthy warrior was crying to herself, as her body swayed away from him. Her dripping, striped tail stayed low, as her hands were up at her soaking face. The water from above led her fur to a more dark look, as it weighed her down even more.

"T... Tigress, I'm so... so, sorry..." The snow leopard reached out his hand, as he touched her shoulder.

Gasping, Tigress lifted up her head; eyes wide open. No... he shouldn't see her like this, he couldn't! She kept her body in place, as it hid her depressed expression from Tai Lung; the one that she loved.

"...Tigress?" Tai Lung softly blinked, as he took a step slowly forward, and attempted to embrace her.

"W-What is it, Tai Lung...?" She gasped, as she tried to rid the redness from her eyes.

A wave of anxiety struck the snow leopard, as adrenaline rushed into his nostrils, forcing tears slowly out of eyes. Or, what was supposed to be tears. "It wasn't my fault that Po had passed away, in that battle. It was just fate-"

"Cut, cut!" Shang yelled, as he walked onto the set, interrupting the moment they were supposed to 'share'. He sighed, and looked up at the rain that was falling down. "Turn the rain off, guys!"

The sound of feet scrambling to turn knobs and switches came, as the water stopped falling from the machinery.

Shang, the movie director, looked at Tai Lung, and began to rub his head. "Alright we need to do this scene again."

Tigress turned around. "What? Why? We're almost done! Why are you stopping us?"

"Well for one," Shang turned to the tigress, "_You..._" He took her paw and made it hold onto the side of her arm, and raised her shoulders. "...need to keep your expression. Remember, when Tai Lung talks to you, you need to react and act like every thing's alright. You were doing nothing with your hands, Tigress-"

"Well so what if I was doing nothing with my hands! Was it really necessary to move when he came? It's my own, personal instinct to stay the way I was." Tigress grunted.

"This story isn't about you, baby, no, you need to get your mind straight and stay with the program! I don't care if you want to act yourself just to tell everyone how you would act in that moment, you need to _stay, _with the _script!_" He protested. He began to sound like Master Shifu, when he was in distress, like when he would always quickly breathe in after every word.

Tai Lung squinted at his director. "Shang, it's no big deal, I mean, it's just her arms that we're talking about-"

"Just her arms? Just, her _arms? _We're talkin business, man, this is the next Kung Fu Panda, and in every sequel there's a time change, and with that time change, the characters change. You can't be who you are, you need to _act!_" He stomped away. "**Re roll! Back to the beginning!**" He yelled at everyone, as they ran back to turn the rain back on, and roll back down the green screen.

Tai Lung looked at Tigress, raised his shoulders, and exited the set, as he went back to his starting place. Tigress shook her head while rolling her eyes, as she turned back around. Taking eye-drops out of her pocket, she filled her eyes up with many drops, and began her crying, just as the scene said.

"And... **Action!**"

* * *

"...I know, I know! I just think it's dumb how they choose her, but not _us!_" The panda replied in an angered tone. "Shouldn't they keep the same characters, if they're going to make another movie about Kung Fu Panda? I mean seriously! Come on!" He slurped his noodles, and gulped them down within seconds.

"Sorry Po, you just didn't make the cut..." Crane looked down.

"Well, what about all of you?" Po added. "Aren't you sad that _you _didn't the cut, of your own roles? Aren't you?" The panda insisted.

"Yes, I guess you could say..." Monkey agreed. "I mean here we are, still in China, while Tigress and TaiLung are over there in North America, having the time of their life, making our next movie. Who could possibly get the role of me, Monkey? No one in North America is as good as me in China's own tradition; Kung Fu!"

"Don't flatter yourself." Viper hissed. "Remember last time we were there, there were so many things that involved electricity we completely lost sight of our own mind. If they ave that kind of technology, who knows, they might know what Kung Fu is, or none the less, learn it. So _what_ if we're good actors... I bet over there, those Americans will get our parts, and do better than us. No one's going to take Tigress', nor Tai Lung's place though... they're too good of actors... am I right?"

* * *

"You suck at acting, Tai Lung!"

"I'm kissing Tigress! What, you want me to turn my head to the side more or something? You can't change how I kiss, Shang, there's just no way!" Tai Lung ranted back, as his dripping fur, from the artificial rain they had, soaked the dry floors.

The panther sighed, as he shook his head. "You need to open your mouth a little more, and delay a little more before you dip. Don't use much tongue, though."

Tai Lung's facial expression quickly changed to even more anger. "We're not making out!"

"Cried Tai Lung." A voice came. They both turned around, to find a writer, that happened to be a horse, recording their every word.

"Not now..." Shang strictly whispered. The horse obeyed and trampled off.

Confused, Tai Lung snapped back into it. "We're not making out!"

"Read your script, Tai Lung."

Tai Lung blinked, as he looked into Shang's undoubted eyes. Grunting, he ripped open his script to page 97; where he left off, and read.

_Tai Lung: Have you ever kissed in the rain? [take Tigress's arms and bring head close to her, stare into eyes, give more emotion than necessary]_

_Tigress: I... I have yet to... [react in seductive manner, bring head up to him, close eyes]_

_[[kiss lasts, until Tai Lung gives the hint of making out, lasts 3 secs, camera up to moon, fade out]]_

Tai Lung slapped his head. "Ugh... it only says give a hint, not all out!"

"Trust me, that's not all out, man. You would have to use your tongue if you want to do that-"

"I already **use **my tongue in making out!-"

"Guys, could we keep this PG please? The paparazzi all around..." Tigress shot in, as soon as she got the chance.

They both looked at Tigress, who looked a little embarrassed by their argument.

Shang finally sighed, as he broke the awkward silence. "Yeah, Tai Lung. Just go by your script." He growled, as he took Tai Lung's script and slammed it against Tai Lung's chest.

The snow leopard squinted in disapproval, as he was nearly about to take control of his movie director the real way; his way.

Tigress took Tai Lung's hand in hers, as she directed his head to hers. "It's America. What did you expect?" She chuckled.

Tai Lung sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his right paw up to his forehead. "...respect."

Tigress just smiled at him, as she placed her head on his chest. His muscular, wet body seemed to warm her in the most awkward way.

_**Click! **_A flash of light blinded both of them. A paparazzi. "**Reality!**" He screamed, soon getting tackled by security rhinos. "I still got the pic! I still got the pic!" He went on, as he got beat up by the guards.

Tai Lung grunted, as Tigress's head was off of him, now, staring at the incident. "And some privacy..."

"Tai Lung added." A writer stood next to him.

Tai Lung blinked. "Get out of here!" He yelled at him. He went rushing off.

Tigress stared at the fleeing horse. "Where do all these animals come from...?"

"Tigress asked." Oh wait. That was me.

* * *

_Tell me if I wen't too far on this one. Lol. Rate it out of 10? S'il vous plait taux-il? Awesome._

_I'm putting parts to this one-shot, because I'm afraid I might lose interest in it. If I were to post it all as one, it would be about 5,000 words... and I don't think anyone likes those, I mean I don't like writing for that long. I MEAN REMINISCING, on this true tale. Ahem. But yeah, review, you know, do your thing. I'll be sure to get part 2 up, if I can. _:] _Blaaah._

_-Skyy._


	5. Reality 2

Reality (Part 2)

Tigress / Po

By: Skyyler

* * *

The bummed out panda slowly walked into his room, as he quickly reminisced the events that had happened today. Nothing special, as usual. Well, ever since Tigress had left. He didn't know why, but Tigress always would give him company whenever he was alone. Whenever it was like now, she would be by his side, just talking to him about whatever they wanted to talk about. They were good friends, is all he could say. Whenever he was lonely, whenever he seemed depressed, whenever whenever came around, Tigress was always there, chatting with him at her leisure. At first, Po thought it was a simple love story, but he never knew love could be so complicate. Love stories can't always end well...

_Wait, what am I thinking...? Tigress and I are just friends! _Po slapped his head, as he turned around, and slid his door shut. _Besides... she's already in with Tai Lung, right? They're in the movie together... so it's probably true that they're in love. _Po chuckled, as he walked to his flat bed. _Love..._

* * *

Tai Lung slowly made his way over to his friend, Tigress, who was standing on the side of the porch of her hotel. Her and Tai Lung weren't exactly room mates, but she invited him over for the night, just for some tea. But of course, the American tea was never the same as their original tea. Even transportation tea tasted nothing like their own. Even though basically everything was made in China, doesn't mean it's own culture can simply be wrapped up and sent away.

The snow leopard placed his large paw on Tigress left shoulder, as he stood beside her, staring at the lit up city. Tigress slowly nudged him away.

"What is it, Tigress...?" He politely asked.

Tigress just shook her head and looked down, soon leaning on the rail. The rail creaked from her weight being supported on it. "It's just hard on me right now..."

"Don't forget to mention this guy." He sighed and looked out among the streets. He also leaned on the rather unstable rail.

"This place is just too much for me, I mean, where's the peace when you need it?"

_**Click! **_A flash came from below them. Another paparazzi. "**Reality!**"

In rage, Tai Lung finally broke out. "Stop it!"

"Oh yes, like that will make him stop." Tigress softly laughed, as she walked back into her room. Her room was massive, with many electrified candles lighting the room. It was amazing how the architecture of the inside of the building was, compared to the Chinese ones. Although they were dull and a bit moderate, it still stuck out to her as interesting.

Tai Lung followed her, as he soon sat at the end of her cotton-filled bed. "So, are you taking a good intrest in this place...? We're going to be staying here for a couple months, now."

Tigress turned around, after taking off her uniform, and only her under-shirt was on her torso. "Really? I thought it was only a couple of weeks..." She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Damn... I would do anything to get out of here..."

"What?"

Tigress blinked her eyes open, improvising. "So do you like this place? I mean, it's gotten a bit more high-tech than what it used to be." She changed out her bra, and put her night gown on.

Tai Lung stared at her. "It's alright, although the bossy animals can be a little temperating."

"You can say that again..."

Tai Lung turned his head at Tigress in confusion. "It's alright, although the bossy animals can be-"

"No no, it's just a saying the Americans like to use a lot... It's like you're saying, 'I agree'." Tigress replied with a light chuckle, as she slid her bottoms down.

Tai Lung blinked at her, and couldn't resist looking slightly down, and flashing his eyes back up to her. He staggered his breathing, as he quickly turned his body when she began changing her, ahem. "I uh... I understand." He grew silent, as he placed his paws on his knees. He had yet to change his uniform back out, as she was doing.

Tigress sighed in great relief from her dirty uniform, and jumped into her fluffy bed, compared to her hard bed back in China. She softly purred, making Tai Lung a bit aroused with his position. "Yes, there are some things here I do love, and that's these nice warm beds. They're so big! I bet you can fit about four whole lions on this thing!"

"It was meant for a queen." Tai Lung replied, still looking out into a wall.

"Tai Lung, you are so sweet..." Tigress giggled, as she crawled her way over to him.

The snow leopard blinked, and looked back at her. She had a seductive look on her face. He just wanted to... well... "No, I-I mean, that's how the Americans label their beds. The small ones are Twin Size, the bigger ones are Queen Size, and the big big ones are King Size. I was saying that this bed is a Queen size bed."

Tigress just smiled. "Sure it is. I bet you barely know any of your English culture." She rolled over and purred, pulling the cotton blankets over her furry head, and snuggling with it. "So comfortable..."

"You can say that again." He smiled at the covered up tigress. A thought then struck him. He looked out, and at the wooden-stained door that was the exit and entrance of her hotel room. "Tigress, I'm afraid I have to go. That tea was delicious, thank you very much."

"You seem stiff." Tigress uncovered herself, to find Tai Lung standing up, staring at her with lustful eyes. He shook his head, blinked, and turned around. Tigress laughed. "And that tea was horrible! How could you say it was good! It was not!"

Tai Lung chuckled. "I was lying. Yes, that tea was a little sweet-"

"Try _really _sweet! Americans don't know how to _stop _putting sugar in all their drinks! Haha! Wow I think this sugar is getting to me..."

Tai Lung smiled as he headed out. "Get some sleep, it seems you'll really need it." He began to head out, as he passed a bottle that Tigress seemed to be hiding from him from the first time he came in. He insisted it was just tea, but... He slowly reached for the bottle and picked it up, soon reading the fine label on it. _St. Paul's Wine, made right from the farm! _

Wine? He read it again. Wine. They were drinking wine. No wonder Tigress was going through an emotional fit... she was the one who kept pouring herself the glasses, over and over again! She... never drank, though! Since when did she start drinking...? It was either she drinks, or something was just on her mind...

Without taking a second guess, Tai Lung took the bottle with him to his hotel room, soon throwing it away. _She's hiding something from me... but what? Was it because of me? Was it because-_

"G'night, Tai Lung!" A female voice sang from the room he just exited.

Tai Lung smiled through his thoughts. "Sleep tight. Don't let the paparazzi bite." _Woah... that wine is starting to get to me, too..._

* * *

Po slid open his creaky window, as moon light quickly let its way in. The moon was always big and blue, as its light shed all over the forest and mountains, making the lakes and rivers glimmer greatly in the beautiful night sky. Because it was the middle of the summer, the night air was only cool, due to them living on a mountain. In the winter it was very cold.

Po softly let air slowly pass by his lips, as he rested his elbows on the window banister. He looked up at the sparkling skies above, to see a million stars all shining with all their might just to be seen. A beautiful sight, it was... most definitely.

* * *

Searching the room in boredom, Tigress looked beside her bed, and saw a remote, sitting on a coffee table. Blinking in curiosity, she picked it up, and pressed a button that said, 'sunroof'. She had no idea what it meant, though... All of a sudden, a creaking noise came from above. Gasping in fear she covered herself up, and looked to where the noise was taking place. It was the roof. It was opening up, to the night sky. Tigress settled down, as she slowed her breathing. _Sunroof... what a word, and it's so simple! _She smiled, as she soon looked up at the starless skies. Only the dim-lit moon could be seen within the thriving city life of Hollywood. Tigress sighed. The moon would always be something that would never change, and she would just look up at it for all her questions and concerns. It didn't answer them for her, but she just figured them out. Tonight though, she just couldn't figure out why she felt this way. Either she was drunk, or she was actually depressed that she had to leave all her fellow masters back in China, and especially... Po...

* * *

Po lowered his shoulders in the quietness and calmness of the valley. Every animal was asleep, except for that one teenager who never _can _sleep, but he doesn't count. The stars shined bright, as the panda smiled in gratefulness from them. They were so beautiful and mysterious... no animal could really think of anything more beautiful than that. But then again, there was the moon. The moon totally out-ruled the stars, because it was bright and majestic. It held answers to questions any animal could ever even think about asking.

* * *

The feline smiled up at the sky, as she continued staring at her best friend: the moon. Her facial expression quickly changed, as thoughts of her left-behind friends came into view. Viper, her closest friend... she could remember the look on Viper's face, when Tigress herself was loading on the airplane, to California, North America. Viper's smile was faded, and her eyes, oh, her eyes, they were squinted a bit, with that glimpse of sadness in them, where pity and depression both took over. It was a saddening sight to see, and Tigress didn't stop to say a last good bye, because she was chatting with Tai Lung. Master Shifu... he had his hands folded together, as he slowly nodded at her, trying to hide his emotions. She knew her master would feel sad for her, because he would miss her, just as much as she missed him...

And the most striking of all her friends; the one who she could never forget in times like these, was Po. Po was always jolly and simple with things, and no matter what Tigress did, he would always stay the same. He didn't care about the past of a certain some-animal's life, he cared about that moment, right there. He wanted to spend every moment of his life greatly, just as he had tried to do before. When Tigress came up to him in need, he comforted her. When he was in need, Tigress also tried to comfort him. They were very close friends, and with anything, would stay together. But this time... they had to split up. Was it for an important reason? Tigress had hoped so...

Tigress lowered her eyes from the moon, as a drop of sorrow fell from the very over-flowing lakes within her eyes. Po... how marvelous he was, and yet, how mysterious and amazing. He was an incredible guy... and with everything he had, he would do anything for Tigress. The tigress began to go into deep thought about their relationship. Is it slowly splitting up? She hoped not... she wanted him to be with her to the very end, and this? This trip wasn't helping. All she wanted to do now, was to be... with him... "I... I miss you... Po..." She softly whispered...

* * *

Po gasped at a voice that came. Looking around, he blinked. As thoughts of Tigress filled his heart, sorrow filled his throat. He staggered his breathing, as he shut his window with a loud **slam.**

* * *

A massive dragonfly that had animals with cameras in it flew above Tigress' room. It was a helicopter, or whatever they called it. Flashes came from the cameras, as Tigress quickly pressed the sunroof button again.

"Reality!!"

Crying in disgust, Tigress covered her face with her arms. Streams of tears fell down her face, as she rolled over, soon quickly falling off her queen-size bed, onto the marble floor. _Po... I miss you, I've missed everything about you... I've missed my friends, my master, and especially you, Po! I want to be with you... Po... _Screeching out in physical and emotional pain, the feline cried silently through the night, until she finally closed her eyes, and fell asleep, on the cold, hard ground of her hotel.

"_I... miss you too, Tigress... I miss you, too..."_

* * *

_Hopefully this will be either a long story, or if it gets too long, I'll just make it a whole different story. It's getting on the edge of getting rated T, so that's another reason why I'm doing it._

_To Probe-Z 1433. I know I may be coming in kinda harsh, but if you're giving me all these suggestions, why don't you make up the stories yourself? I mean, it's not that hard just to make an account. I'm not ignoring your statements, I'm just not getting to them at the moment. Furthermore, those are small changes, and to me, shouldn't be that big of a deal trying to tackle. I'm not a huge fan of Kfp to tell you the truth, so I have no idea who the hell Mei Feng is. But to all you FF readers who's considering a good topic to write on, try a one-shot on Crane + Mei Feng, whoever they are. That was a suggestion from Probe. Thanks for everything, dude. And I'm not ignoring you! :l_

_Thanks for reading this big long chapter. Lol. Please review and stuff... I mean, if you really wanna. People tend to be lazy and not review, though. But you're not lazy, right? Cool. So just go ahead and press that button down there, and I'll be sure to post the next part up. Idk, I think there's gonna be like... 5 parts or something. Hah. Alright I'm talking too much. R&R!! [rock and roll. jk jk.] Peace._

_-Skyy._


	6. Truth or Dare?

Truth or Dare?

Tigress / Po

By: Skyyler

_**A.N: **If you want the extended version of this one-shot, find 'Is It Love?' in Lovestruck. It explains a lot that's happening in this chapter. Read it, then this, and you'll most likely understand everything. Please tell me how I'm doing. Thanks a bunch!_

* * *

"Truth or dare, Crane?" Monkey nudged his lips into a grin, as the five looked up at each other through the rather large campfire that was situated in between them. They kept their respective distance from it, to keep themselves from burning.

Crane looked around. "Wha... me? What are you asking?"

Monkey blinked. "You don't know how to play truth or dare?"

Tigress rolled her eyes, soon cutting in. "If you say dare you must do whatever Monkey tells you to do. If you say truth you have to answer one of the questions he asks you with your honest truth."

"Well," Crane cocked his head a little to the side. "When have I ever lied?"

"He's being honest, he never _would _lie." Viper forwarded her attention back to Monkey. "If you want to actually play this game you may want to ask him to just say dare."

"Truth." Crane lightheartedly smiled. "Give me your best shot, Monkey."

Monkey's grin came back to him, as he soon brought his hairy fingers to his chin in thought. "Do you think that panda will really be the Dragon Warrior?"

Tigress shook her head and growled with disgust. The thought of that fat excuse of an animal lurking around their Jade Palace made her sick to her stomach. And yet, Oogway says that he will be the Dragon Warrior. She looked at Crane, who's mouth was half open as he was about to talk, but took his words back once Tigress made her gesture. "Well, are you going to answer?"

"Well, I..." He looked around. "To, my... honest opinion I think anyone can be up for something such as the role of the Dragon Warrior, but... I really don't know. That panda probably has no experience, and nonetheless, could not handle such a duty as that of-"

"He's not fit for the job, Crane, we all agree with you." Mantis shot in, soon after laughing with all the others at his crude remark. Crane giggled with the others, but didn't certainly agree, but of course the others could not see his regretful face afterward.

As the laughter slowly decrescendoed, Monkey looked back at the bird. "Now it's your turn. Ask one of us 'truth or dare'."

Crane immediately looked at Viper. "Viper, Truth... or dare."

Viper bit her lip. She wasn't that big of a dare-devil, but then again what dare would Crane give? He was too nice to do anything horrid. But then again, picking truth did sound much better. "Truth."

Crane spoke up. "Do _you, _think that that panda should belong here?"

Everyone's eyes directed over to her, as she began coming up with a quick answer, but soon hesitated to speak. "I... think that he does belong here."

Tigress glared at her. "What? Viper you can't possibly-"

"Lend me my time to reason." The snake looked around innocently, meeting each of the others eyes, and ended on Crane's. "Yes, I am in complete enigma that the panda has joined us, but I say we should give him a chance. Maybe he's more fit than what we had expected him to be. We should not blow something as crazy as this away, because that shows us as poor masters."

The group fell silent. Crane lifted his head, as he began to agree with her. "We, _should_, train ourselves more mentally than physically, Master Shifu always says." Everyone agreed with him, as they went back to staring at the fire.

"Tigress." Viper spoke, with a solid look on her face. "Truth or dare."

Tigress examined her nails. "I want no part in this game."

"Come on, Tigress, loosen up, are you saying you can't take the truth, or a little tiny dare?" Mantis wooed.

The tigress pinched her lips to the side. "I... didn't say that." A clash of voices came from the other four, as they pushed her to give her answer. "Fine! Fine, I pick dare."

"Ooh, bad decision. Dares are always the worst." Mantis shook his head.

"I can take a dare. Any dare." Tigress glared back at the insect.

"Are you sure? I'll let you change your mind if you'd like." Viper asked in a soft voice.

"No, Viper, I pick dare. Give me anything, and I'll do it." She kept her head tall, as low giggles came from the others.

"Okay, if you insist..." Viper looked up at the blinking stars above in question. A dare quickly came to her mind, as she smiled. "Since you love that panda so much, I say you should go over to him, and kiss him right on the lips."

Bursts of laughter exploded from the others, all the while Tigress sat, with her mouth hung open. "There is no way I'll kiss that bear!"

"Ah ah," Monkey raised a hand. "You picked dare, and now you must do your dare."

Everyone seemed to stare at the feline, as her brows slowly lowered in surrender. She began to shake her head and clench her fists. "No, I am not doing it." She looked away, as if trying to hide something.

A pause fell amoung them.

"I knew it." Viper squinted her eyes. "I knew you were never up for something like this. Even though, the role of a good master is to have wisdom in all the parts of the spectrum, but I guess you're just not completely wise yet, hmm?"

"What is wise about kissing a panda?"

"As unbelievable it sounds, it is the result that counts, not the doing." Crane lightly spoke up, eying the crackling fire.

A hesitated moment passed, as Tigress rubbed her head, and finally sighed. "Fine. I will do it... but only on the cheek!-"

"On the lips, Tigress, that was the dare." Viper shot back.

Tigress grunted. "On the lips. But none of you can look."

"Then how will we know that you did it?" Monkey asked.

Tigress planted the palm of her paw onto her forehead. "I'm never playing this game again." She got up, and began walking towards the Jade Palace, finding the others following her intently.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Tigress demanded at the panda, who was quickly walking to his room.

Po spun around and saw her. He gulped, and bowed. "Master Tigress! I was uh... getting ingredients for the soup I'm making for you guys tonight."

Tigress kept her arms crossed and almost seemed to inspect him with her bright orange eyes. His black and white figure dimly shined in the candle light that was coming from all around them. His green shorts were loose, surprisingly, and his hands were... shaking. He was nervous to see her? Well... she guessed he was, because she was a _master, _and he was not. "Carry on." She followed him into his room, as the other four quickly followed behind, but did not go into the panda's room, because Tigress lightly shut the door.

Po turned around and looked at the door. "Did you just..."

"So what ingredient are you looking for?" Tigress more like commanded, rather than asked.

"Uh..." Po seemed to stare at her. "Curry... I'm... I'm looking for curry." He walked over to his rather large backpack, and began to rummage through it.

Tigress already knew that they had plenty of seasonings, including the one he was looking for, in the kitchen of the Jade Palace, but she preferred kiss- or, doing her _dare _someplace alone with him, so that her master would not walk in on her, and the only good place now was his room. It felt so awkward to be in there.

* * *

"No, don't open it!" Mantis loudly whispered at Monkey, who had his hand on Po's door.

"Why not?" He whispered back.

"Because then he'll know what's going on! Go into Tigress' room, there's a little opening there where we can peek through." Mantis replied, as everyone quickly rushed over to the feline's room.

* * *

"Is it in there?" Tigress lightened up her voice, as she tried to sound a bit more nice.

Po sat with a light _thump _on the ground, and shook his head. "No curry... maybe I should've packed my bags myself instead of having my dad bringing it up for me." He lightly chuckled, as he looked over at Tigress. She was a bit closer to him, now. He backed up a little.

"May I look?"

Po blinked, as he quickly covered his bag up. "Uh... uh no, you can't." He smiled, although his eyes did not.

"Oh, what could you possibly want to hide?"

"Everything! I'm talking to a master here. I wouldn't want to show my personal belongings to someone I've always looked up to my whole life, it would just be... weird, you know?"

Tigress blinked. "No." She thought for a moment. _That is actually the first time that I have heard such a thing from a townsfolk, someone looking up to me... _Shaking her thoughts off, she sighed. "I'm sure I'll be fine with whatever I find in your bag."

"No you won't. No, no you won't." He replied back, pulling his bag away.

"Let me look, panda."

"You don't want to, master, trust me-"

"Just give me the bag." Tigress began to tug at his bag, as he tugged back.

"I won't give you the bag-"

"Don't you know who you're talking to-"

"I don't want you to-"

_**Rrrrrip!**_

Po's mouth shot open, as he looked down. His bag was heavily torn from the middle down, and what was on the inside of it was now scattered all over the floor.

Tigress felt the need to apologize, but she did not want to give herself a bad name for ripping his bag, it wasn't that important of a bag, anyways. She looked down, and blinked at the items that were laying all over the ground. Some shorts, utensils, cooking items, and a... Tigress squinted at the item, and picked it up. Po shut his eyes and looked away, as he waited for her reaction.

"It's... me." Tigress slowly began to notice something. Something strange. The picture she was looking at _was _her, but younger. What she was looking at was her past. "Where did you get this?"

"I uh... I drew it."

"You?" Tigress examined the picture closer. She was sitting on a hard bed, with her paws held on her face, to keep back her crying. She was in a jail cell, of a certain orphanage. "I remember this..." Her eyes slowly began to turn blurry, as she clenched her jaw tightly shut. "I... I remember being here."

Po hesitated to speak. "I do, too." He slowly walked over to her, and sat with her, as they both looked at the picture.

"How did you know...?"

"I met you, Tigress. That was the first time I met you. And you made me want to draw this picture."

They exchanged looks of grief, as Tigress shook her head. "That's... impossible, you could not have possibly even known be back then..." Her lips began to quiver, as she started to stagger her breathing.

"Well, look at this." He brought his large paw over to the paper, and pointed out a spot that seemed to be erased many times, over and over again. "This was supposed to be me, comforting you. But... you would never want someone like me to do that... so I drew you alone, but then _I _didn't want you to _be _alone, so..."

"You do not remember what you did when you first met me? I remember you heard my cries in that cell of mine... and..." Her eyes began to fill up with tears. "And you saw me, and had no fear of me. That was you..."

"Yeah I remember it, but... but I thought you didn't want me there?-"

"I..." Tigress interrupted, but soon remembered that the other four were still watching them. She closed her eyes, and sighed. She lessened her voice. "I didn't care! I just wanted someone around, I wanted someone to care for me, and..." She looked back at the picture. "And you came by..."

"The fat, immature panda that you know now?" Po replied with a pitiful look on his face.

"No. I don't care what you look like, I only care about how you... how you are, now." Tigress brought her eyes over to his. "And I'm glad you're here, like you..." She sniffed. "Like you were in that wretched orphan home I was stuck in. I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I-I missed you." A faint tear slowly began to drizzle down her furry cheek.

Po slightly smiled. "I love you, too." He looked back into her bright, glowing orange eyes, as he brought his paw up, and wiped the tear from her eye. Her ears slightly inched down, as she slowly began to lean forward. Her white whiskers moved back, while underneath them, her soft lips lightly puckered.

Po leaned inward, towards her, and closed his eyes. The zenith of his sensations he could feel now was the soft feel of their lips lightly touching. The fur on her face slowly moved across his, as she slightly brought the bottom of her lips to the sides of his, and moved across, dipping. A bit of saliva smothered each of their lips, as they opened and closed their mouths in response to each others lip movement.

Tigress pressed harder on him, as she began to breathe through her nose. She brought her hands up to his neck, to keep herself steady. Po took his hands over to her waist, and grasped, as he took her in, closer...

* * *

Viper kept herself from gaping her mouth in a surprised response. The others were behind her, begging to take a look through the crack.

"Well, are they kissing? What's happening?" Mantis impatiently asked.

The snake took one last glance, before looking at them. "Oh, nothing." She smiled, and began to head off. "I don't think we should stay here any longer, she looks like she's never going to kiss him. We might as well save our time." She held herself from chuckling, as she head out of the room. The others didn't bother to look into the crack either, as they headed out, remembering they still had to put out the fire they made.

Once Viper made it to her room, she collapsed to the floor, and smiled. "I guess felines really _are _the best dare-devils." She slowly rolled over, and blew out the candle.

Good Night.

* * *


	7. Inception

Inception

Tigress / Tai Lung

By: Skyyler

…

"_Tai Lung..." Tigress could hear herself whisper, as her eyes fluttered open._

_The night was cold. It was always cold. The room was pitch black, black for loss, black for need, black for her depression. But Tigress didn't feel cold. She was laying on her side, glowing eyes gazing at the bamboo-lined wall, paw softly underneath her furry head, drifting from consciousness to unconsciousness, but she felt warm, with only the small blanket Shifu provided her. She could feel a soft wet particle of water part from her ever-mourning eyes, as she took a staggered inhale. Exhale. Inhale, exhale. In..._

_What was that? A noise? _

_It was coming from right behind her. So close, that only her ear, her sensitive ear could pick it up. It was breathing, also. She opened her eyes, and looked down. A dark paw lightly stroked her arm, as hot breath traveled down her spine, sending her into slight shivers. Not of warmth, but of horror. The paw that grasped her was not from any of the boys she knew at the training school she applied, but one of difference. One that was strangely familiar, one that she thought she knew ever since she knew..._

"_Tigress..." _

Tai Lung opened his blood-shot eyes, as his clenched teeth parted in a pant. He looked side to side. His wrists were shackled. Shackled to the unforgiving, damned grounds of this keep. He was bound. Bound to his own mistakes, and now his own torture. "Tigress." He blinked multiple times to keep the pulsing tears from breaking the barrier his eyes so fiercely held, even though he has sobbed profusely before, proven from a frozen puddle in front of him. "Why must this be..." He shoved his eye lids closed, begging to go back to that dream.

_Tigress softly, steadily, slowly turned her head to the right, as the paw fell down to her naked stomach. Her eyes searched the inky black room for the solution to her confusion, questions on what it was that was keeping her so warm. _

_She then realized that it was a face that she knew. Knew fairly well. Her mouth parted, in heart-jumping realization, in stomach-lunging renovation, in a sudden feeling of dirty submittance. _

_It was Tai Lung._

_The snow leopard opened his heavy eyes. Their yellow gleam filled the room with brightness. "Do you remember me?" _

Tigress awoke with a quick inhale with shivering lungs. Same spot, but... She looked over her shoulder. But no warmth. It was just a dream. It's always a dream. She could feel the tear she thought she cried moments ago appear back into her vision, as she shut her eyes. "How could I forget you, you bastard..." Her heart leaped into her throat in denial, in loneliness, as she could remember what Shifu would tell her, about how Tai Lung used to be like, about what he became, and most of all, how much in love she had become with him.

She was lovestruck.

But just like Romeo and Juliet, love was never meant to be, at least, not the kind of love Tigress thought was. She closed her eyes silently, as she tried to dream again, amidst the freezing wintery night air surrounding her, pricking her with its thousand needles of condemnation.

_Tai Lung held her in his arms, lightly stroking her sweet, soft fur with his foolish, unworthy paws. "How could I have made such a mistake, Tigress... I chose myself over you, over the only thing I knew, I knew my life would depend on... Now you're gone." _

_Tigress' brows lowered in disapproval. "No.. no I'm not gone, Tai Lung. I'm right here. I'm right here..." She brought her lips slowly up to his, as they touched. The mindless sensation sent explosions of shivers down her spine, as she grasped him tighter, and he, her. She brought her hand up to his cheek, as she came closer to him, as she maneuvered more intensely and-_

"_No." The snow leopard stood up, as he stared at her with his wanting eyes, his begging, needing but scarred eyes. "This is... just a dream."_

_Tigress stood up beside him, as she looked up to him, feeling the shivers return. "That doesn't mean that it has to stop." She placed a paw on his toned chest, as he looked away. "Look." She touched his chin with her other paw. "If this is just a dream, why not enjoy it?"_

_Tai Lung looked at her with such an expression that she herself could not keep her lips from quivering. "Because I wouldn't want to wake up, and face reality."_

_Tigress put her other paw on his bare chest, as she looked into the centre of his eyes. "Then kiss me, this one last time." _

_Tai Lung's jaw tightened, as his face seemed as innocent as a kitten. He took a careful hold of her waist, brought her in, and brought his face down to hers-_

His eyes opened. Blinked. Seconds passed. _She's gone..._

Her eyes opened. Looked around. And once again, let the heart-felt tears urge their way out of her heavy eyes. _He's gone... He's gone._


End file.
